You Raise Me Up
by Minnaea
Summary: Alfred looks back on how he met the love of his life, Arthur, who is sadly in a coma after a horrible accident... It all started when Alfred finally found a job as a manager of a small library. USUK Inspired by "You Raise Me Up", and "50 First Dates". Rating might go up M. Read review, and most importantly, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_So I decided to use this account to make a new story. Maybe this time my fandoms can be more organized. :D_

_So this is not my first time writing a Hetalia fic. Have fun figuring me out. :3_

_Ah yes, this is inspired by the song by Lena Park/Westlife/Celtic Woman/Josh Groban/etc. :D I love that song so much!_

_It is also inspired by 50 First Dates. You'll see why._

_This little prologue takes place... In the future, or maybe you could say the present? Either way, our real beginning will be in the next chapter._

_Everything will make sense soon enough~._

_Read, and please review. I would love to know if I should change some things, add, etc._

**Rated: T (For now.)**_  
_

**Pairing/s: USUK, perhaps others if requested.**

**Updated: Every three days. Expect the next update on September One, or perhaps earlier.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE: You Raise Me Up: When I am down..._**

I love him.

I could not let him go, I just could _not_.

As I raise a hand to my pounding chest, and I hear the beeping sounds of the monitor, I start to shed bitter tears.

I am in deep agony, for I feel that my heart is shattering into millions of pieces, which may never be the same if attempted to mend.

I can't let go of him. I love every beautiful part of him. I love the way he is.

I love the way his soft and tender hands gently caress a page of a book, and then flip it to read the next page. I love the way he flips out when I try to talk to him, and how cute he looks when he turns bright red.

I love the way he needs to be protected and cared for, yet I also love the way when he stands up for what is right.

I love the way his lips move when they speak my name, making my heart palpitate with an utter bliss I cannot describe. I love the way the wind moves his messy blond hair.

I love his shining emerald eyes, which glimmered more luminously than any jewel in the world.

I love how his chaste kisses make me feel warm, and joyful, as if that was the only thing I needed in the wide world.

I love him so much.

It is too excruciating to let him go.

_**I won't allow it!**_

I won't allow his idiot brothers to do this!

What is this...? This strength I am feeling now...

I should be able to get out of here.

My goal is accomplished soon enough when I break the monitor and shakily stand up on the cold white floor.

I am breathing hard, and I am feeling myself wobbling.

However, I must do this!

I push the door open, and sprint out of there. The hallways and staircases seem endless as I do, and the noises give the impression as they were part of my imagination.

I get to the door I wanted to get to: 737, and burst in with all the strength I have left.

"You? !" The redhead yells as he eyes me.

I smile at him.

"You fucking selfish _**asshole**_!" I shouted back. "Let him live for once, wouldn't you? Don't disconnect just yet! _**He will wake up from his coma!**_"

He seems to be faltering. He cannot speak to me.

I finally notice more tears running down my cheeks as I start to notice my surroundings a little better.

This is also a white room, but it is not ordinary like the rest.

This room has my Artie in it with his stupid brother.

My Artie is lying on the bed. He looks so beautiful like always, even in this weakened state. I walk toward them, and the redhead does not stop me.

I run my hand over his hair, feeling the familiar texture in between my fingers. I caress his face gently as best I can around the air mask.

I kiss his forehead and I whisper, "You will wake up from your coma. I promise, Artie. I will eat more of your cooking, and then I will tell you how horrible it is. T-Then y-you w-will be angry a-at me and I w-will kiss y-you to tease you e-even more."

I am starting to choke on my own sobs and words.

"You will finally- you will f-finally... Laugh! Y-Yes! We w-will t-then w-watch a m-movie, a-and I will this time I will not take you h-home... B-Because… Y-You be-belong with m-me. I-I ... I... I..."

I shudder violently as I finally break. I am now crying and hiccupping. I do not care who is watching...

I just...

"I-I love y-you, Artie! I love you! Wake up! Wake up! Beat that stupid coma! Wake up!" I start to scream.

"Hey, stop it!" The redhead screams, and I feel his cold hands trying to pull me away.

I ignore his pleads and his demands as he pulls me away. I have a goal in mind. I am not letting him go!

_I am not letting them disconnect Artie before he wakes up!_

_He won't die like THAT!_

"I-I love you!" I push the Scotsman away from me, and I go back to Artie forcefully.

_**"Just... wake... UP**_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Most of this takes place _**three months**_ before the last chapter! :D Thank you for your review MysticMaiden 18! :3

**Pairing/s:** USUK, perhaps others if requested.

**Updated:** Every three days. Expect the next update on September Four, or perhaps earlier.

* * *

**_CHAPTER TWO: You Raise Me Up: And oh my soul so weary..._**

_I really hate that Scotsman. He tells the doctors lies so that I can't see you anymore. I miss you, Arthur... Why did you have to get the worse part of that car crash? I was supposed to be your hero..._

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

oOo

I took care of every book (especially the science books!) really well. I would always make sure that the covers were not damaged in any way, and I would use my own money to order more covers to replace them.

I would also make sure to clean the library every week, and I would use my free time to read all of them.

I learned how to tie different types of knots! It turns out that Spongebob knots are really not hard to make, ha ha.

I laughed as I read a funny part in this manga, and then blanched. The two dudes were now kissing. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Hyperventilating right here!

Oh gosh, why would they kiss?

Now I knew what yaoi was! I bet the rest of these manga had the same boy romance!

Aww... I actually thought this book was pretty good!

I put it away, blushing at the fact that some people may have seen me read it, and whistled my way out of there.

That's when I bumped into my love.

I didn't know who this guy was, but all I did know is that I was annoyed and a little bit guilty.

"Sorry, dude!" I apologized and helped the guy up. I took his hands and raised him up.

My breath hitched as I stated into bright emerald eyes. The guy's eyes were set in a scowl, and his cheeks were all flushed.

My hand reached out to touch him...

Woah, what? I stopped myself before I did that, and straightened immediately.

"Do you need anything? I am the manager of this library." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I need you to be more careful, you git." He responded. I could pinpoint a British accent in his voice. He crossed his thin arms over his chest indignantly.

"Hey, it was not my fault." I defended myself, and pouted at him.

The smaller man huffed, and sneered, "Of course it wasn't."

I pouted even more. I was not liking this guy at all!

Then I noticed the book he had in his hand.

Oh my god! It was that book... That beautiful book!

It is called "66 Years". It was so cool! I remember I read it in my grandmother's house, and loved it.

When she died, she gave the book away to some other grandchild, making me a bit sad, and I could never get a copy since then!

"Woah, where did you get that book?"

The Brit looked at me with a confused expression.

"I wanted to read that book since like forever!" I admitted, and smiled at him.

"It is one of my books. I wanted to see if you could repair it, because it was accidentally ripped apart..." He explained.

I grinned. "You found the right guy, dude!"

He smiled at me, and I think my heart melt then. "Thank you, ah..."

"Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet you!" I introduced myself, and smirked with confidence.

"I am Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you as well, Mister Jones."

Man, I felt soooo old when he said that!

Especially in that Brit voice.

"Hey, bro, I am not oldie yet. Even if I were glasses! I am 19, gosh." I informed him, and motioned with my head to follow me. "I am Al, Alfie for the chicks." I winked, and noticed he flushed again.

He loved turning red, didn't he?

"Okay, Al... Alfred." He said, looking away. He was probably looking at the books! I made sure they were all showy and stuff so that they brought attention!

Every book deserved attention!

I grinned as I reached my desk, and took my cell phone. "Leave your bookie here, and I will give it to you tomorrow!"

Arthur frowned, which surprised me. "I thought that you would fix it now."

How demanding!

"I would, but the cover also seems to be damaged. See?" I pointed at the spine of the book. "I need to order a new cover."

He suddenly looked down, his blonde hair hiding my view from his face. "I apologize. I did not realize it."

I grinned. "It's no big deal. I'll have it restored soon!"

"Thank you, Alfred." He said quietly. He still would not look up. It was kind of annoying.

"Do you think you could…" He suddenly started talking again, and looked up abruptly, surprising me. His eyes were a bit wide, and his cheeks were soooo red.

"Do you think you could show me around the library? This is my first time coming here, in fact." He muttered and looked away again.

I smiled. It was almost endearing, I thought back then.

Now I say: It was endearing. I liked that.

"Sure, Artie! I have some time."

"T-Thank you." He said, and looked back at my face. Man, he was so nervous. It really was his first time here, he probably felt all intimidated.

Poor dude.

"Come on!" I urged as I took his arm and pulled him around. He sputtered and then followed me, making it easier to show him some of the books.

We stopped at almost every section, and I showed him the books I liked the best! It turned out that he liked the same books that I loved so much!

I was so happy. I think I was hyper and stuff! He would laugh whenever I imitated a scene of a page. I would also laugh along with him, and we would have to shut up whenever someone shushed us.

It was hilarious.

"So you read Harry Potter too?" I asked as we sat at a desk. I had an extra sandwich, so I gave it to Artie, who accepted it.

It turns out us both liked bologna too.

"It's the most popular book nowadays. Movies have been promoting it, after all. I do believe the book is better than the film."

"I know, right! I like the books better too! The magic stuff is so cool!"

"I've tried doing my own magic, actually." He commented, and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

I set down my coke. "Really?"

"Yes. I have sometimes succeeded."

"That is so cool!" I said loudly, and grinned. "Maybe you could sometime show me how you do it?"

He stayed quiet for a good moment before he relented, and smiled at me. "That would be nice. I will show you someday."

I was so happy! It meant that we were going to see each other again.

"I'll come back here tomorrow." He promised as he stood up and threw the aluminum that had wrapped my sandwich away. I stood up too, and I led him to the exit.

"It was nice spending the day with you, Alfred." Arthur murmured, and I smiled. Then I looked at the lawn surprised.

It was nighttime!

Woah, time ran that fast!

"It was really great, Artie!"

"I am Arthur, not Artie!" He protested in that cute way of his.

"Whatever, dude, I will call you whatever I want." I informed him, and smiled.

He huffed, but then returned the smile.

I think my heart melted right there. Again.

"So tomorrow?" I proposed.

"Definitely. Good night, Alfred." He whispered, and kissed me.

I widened my eyes in shock. I never had a kiss from a guy before! But his lips were so soft… And his lithe form felt so good against my body…

I wrapped my arms around him, and tried to deepen the kiss. He emitted a delicious moan that made me shudders run down my spine…

He pushed me away gently, and looked up at me with a flustered expression. "A-Alfred… I-I have to go…"

I pouted, and released him. But not before I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and smirked. "Later, Artie!"

He tried to hit me, but I evaded it, and laughed as he left muttering and blushing.

I really did want to see him again, I realized then.

I also realized that I was perhaps… in love.


End file.
